


The True Imposters

by RyDyKG



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Among Us in Minecraft, Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Imposter tongues are called stings, I’m Sorry Dream, Killing, Multiple times, Murder, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Protective 5up, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), You Have Been Warned, do among us youtubers not have character tags??, does this have to be rated as mature??, imposters have a twisted sense of morals, that part’s minor dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: 5up had seen how Tubbo was becoming. He knew the signs of manipulation. And he would do whatever it took to save and help Tubbo.Dream might be a good imposter when it came to the Among Us Casual Tournaments, but he was nothing against thetrueimposters.(Please read the notes for more info and warnings. If any creators in here say that they’re uncomfortable with these kinds of fics, I’ll either remove them from this story or remove this story entirely. I know these kinds of fics can be a sensitive point, and this is actually my first time writing something like this, so if I have overstepped any boundaries, please let me know.)
Relationships: 5up & Talia Mar & DK | Dakotaz & Peter | PeterParkTV, 5up (Video Blogging RPF) & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Hafu & 5up (Video Blogging RPF), Hafu & Stevesuptic & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hafu & Stevesuptic (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ovilee May & xChocobars & Jorbs (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	The True Imposters

**Author's Note:**

> in case you’re wondering yes I did in fact ask on tumblr and the answers I got were that he’s fine with fanfics so yeah! not sure about this kind of fanfic though... I have other characters included in here too and if any one of the creators say that they’re not comfortable with fanfics I’ll remove them from the story.
> 
> some extra info below:
> 
> In this AU, Among Us is in Minecraft and there’s a hidden species of ‘imposters’ who play that game for fun, and invite players to play as well. They also get attached, and would do anything to make sure their favourite players stay safe. I’m taking all the characters here from Tubbo’s (probably) first stream with 5up’s group. as in, the Tubbo 10,000IQ moment video from his TubboLIVE channel.
> 
> The imposters will have colour names for their communicators because Reasons, so I’m listing them below, even if they don’t show up in this fic (I just like planning colours okay?):
> 
> Ovilee: Powder White  
> Janet/Chocobars: Garnet Red  
> Lufu/Jorbs (I think): Apricot Orange  
> Hafu: Canary Yellow  
> Steve: Admiral Blue  
> DK: Mulberry Purple  
> 5up: Punch Pink  
> Peter: Penny Brown  
> Talia: Sable Black
> 
> tw: single character death multiple times. allusions to murder and said murderers delighting in murder, but nothing too explicit (other than a small part where it is explicitly stated that an imposter straight up eats someone whole). if I’ve missed out on any warnings please let me know. also all minecraft usernames are fake, I made them up, idk what their actual usernames (if they have one) are soooo
> 
> that’s all, hope you enjoyed, if any creators say they’re uncomfortable with these kinds of fanfics I’ll remove them from this story/delete this story entirely. okay thanks please read

5up’s been Tubbo’s older brother figure for a very long time.

He had met the younger in one of the few Among Us competitions where normal humans were allowed to participate with his kind. His kind often held competitions where two people got to temporarily kill the other eight, who would have restraining cuffs on them to make them as powerful as a human.

Tubbo quickly grew on him and the rest of Hafu’s lobby. There was just something about him that made them want to protect him, to shelter him from the hate of the world. And in turn, Tubbo befriended all of them, calling them one of the most fun lobbies he had ever played with.

Point was, 5up was basically one of his older brothers by now. And as such, he knew quite a lot about the younger boy.

Like the fact that he didn’t have a single piece of hate in him. And the fact that, just a mere week ago, he had been forced to exile his best friend over something that could’ve been fixed easily. And now, Dream was spending quite a lot of time outside of L’manburg.

5up was no fool. He knew the signs of manipulation. Based on what Tubbo had told him, if Dream was spending so much time outside of L’manburg grounds, and Tommy was recently exiled, and Dream had a past of lying and manipulation, he would definitely take the chance to marinate and gaslight the younger. And if the manipulation actually worked, and Tommy went over to Dream’s side, the next time they met and Tommy and Tubbo confronted?

It would break Tubbo’s heart, to have the realisation that he was the reason his best friend was like this, even though he really wasn’t. And as his pseudo-brother, 5up couldn’t let Tubbo be sad.

He had played with Dream before. The guy was pretty good at playing the Imposter, but even he couldn’t stand up against the true Imposters.

So, two weeks before Christmas, 5up gathered the lobby that Tubbo and first played in, but without Tubbo himself. He knew all of them adored the younger, and if they found out that Tubbo was facing something like this, they would do whatever it took to help him out.

“What’s this meeting for, 5up?” Hafu’s eyes stared into him, probably already knowing what he would be saying. 5up straightened up, and grinned.

“My friends, we have some murder to do.”

Here was a fact that not many knew: imposters were possessive and protective.

Not to the point of kidnapping, no, they had rules against that sort of stuff. But they do like people outside of their own species. Sometimes it was platonic, other times it was romantic. More often, they would take a ‘crewmate’ under their wing as a younger sibling.

And if someone dared to hurt what they love? Well, there was a reason imposters had been forced into hiding in the first place.

Sometimes, multiple imposters can feel the same protectiveness and possessiveness to a single person. It was rare, but if the player was kind enough, it would be easy for imposters to start being attracted to them, be it platonically or romantically.

Tubbo was one of the kindest people 5up had ever met. He knew that the group Tubbo had first played in were already wrapped around the player’s finger, and the guy didn’t even know it.

So, naturally, when he started to get hurt and sad, obviously they would try to take down whoever dared to hurt who was _theirs_.

The plan was simple. They would sneak into the Dream SMP, and a group of them would corner Dream, while another group would distract Tubbo. The rest of them would keep watch at the portal that would bring them into the server, and make sure nothing else tried to stop them from their mission.

After lots of debating, and a shouting match between DK and Steve, it was decided that DK, 5up, Talia, and Peter would get to take on Dream, while Hafu and Steve would distract Tubbo by asking him to show them around, and lie to him that they had been invited for a tour by Dream. Ovilee, Janet, and Jorbs would stay back and defend the portal, and be called in as backup if needed.

It wasn’t too hard to get permission from their superiors either. 5up and Hafu were two of their top imposters; if they wanted to keep them working under them, they would have to let them go. It helped that they had a bunch of people backing them up.

Plus, everyone knew what happened when someone tried to hold an imposter back from what or who was theirs.

“All clear,” Ovilee murmured as she booted up the portal. “Don’t take too long, or you might get stuck.”

“We’ll be fine, Ovilee,” Hafu said kindly as the others finished up the last of their preparations. They were all dressed in casual clothing, but with a sensor on the front of their shirts to allow their mouths to open up, and their stings to come out easier. “You, Janet and Jorbs keep an eye out. If we get lucky, you might even get to dish out your own punishment to Dream.”

“5up gets first dibs, though,” Peter laughed. “We all know how he is around Tubbo.”

“Alright, Peter,” 5up rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny what Peter said. After all, it was true; out of all of them, 5up was definitely the most protective over Tubbo. “Are we all ready? Ovilee, Janet, Jorbs, have you managed to change the chat logs?”

When noises of agreements were made and heard, the pink man grinned.

“Then let’s go.”

_Haaafuuu joined the game._

_StevesupticZ joined the game._

Their little group sighed in relief when they saw in the world’s communicators that only Hafu and Steve’s names were in the chat logs. Immediately 5up, Talia, Peter, and DK ran off while hiding in trees and behind walls to find Dream, as Hafu and Steve waited around the area for someone to find them, occasionally walking around to explore on their own.

It didn’t take long for someone to come to them.

“Hafu? Steve?”

The two imposters turned and smiled when they saw who had come to greet them. “Tubbo, my man!” Steve yelled as a greeting.

Tubbo gaped at them, dressed in a suit fitting him well. “Wh- wha- how did you get here?! I thought Dream wasn’t…”

“Actually, Dream invited us to the server,” Hafu said, walking up to the younger. “We were just as surprised as you when we received the offer, but we really haven’t seen you in such a long time, so we took up the offer.”

“Oh. Oh!” Tubbo blinked, before a smile spread across his face. “Oh, this is so cool! I’m so happy you’re here! But did 5up come along? Did any of the others come along?”

“Well, they did receive invitations too,” Steve spoke up carefully, after exchanging a brief look with Hafu. “But they were all busy. They all wanted to come see you, though, especially 5up, but they were all too busy to make it today. I think they can make it another day, so you should look out for that.”

“Oh, well that’s fine,” Tubbo’s mood didn’t seem to dampen. “Say, would you like a tour around L’manburg? It’s really cool, trust me.”

“Sure!” Steve chirped. “It would be nice to see how things are like around here.”

As Hafu and Steve were led around by Tubbo, Hafu discreetly sent a message off to the three who stayed back.

_Canary Yellow: He’s distracted. Coast is clear._

“Alright, Hafu just sent us the clear,” Janet spoke into the microphone. “Jorbs, where’s Dream?”

“He’s making his way towards Tubbo and the rest from Northwest,” Jorbs called from another side of the communications room they were in. “You have a chance to intercept him in the forest closest to the brick house in the middle; come from the Southeast and Southwest.”

Even though there wasn’t a verbal reply, there were multiple in-communicator replies.

_Sable Black: on it._

_Punch Pink: gotcha_

_Admiral Blue: me and hafu will try to steer tubbo away from that area_

“Alright, great. Ovilee, how’s your job going?” Janet twisted her chair around to look at Ovilee, who was hunched over lots and lots of monitors. If she was human, her position would have certainly broken her back.

“Not that well,” Ovilee frowned. “You guys need to get in contact with Dream first, then I can get his data.”

Another ping came from their communicators.

_Mulberry Purple: Get extra just in case he ever thinks about doing something else in the future_

“Good idea, DK,” Janet praised. “Alright, if anything goes wrong let us know. Team Dream, make sure to make the least amount of noise possible; save the bloodshed for later, get the threats out first. Team Tubbo, distract him; we’ll let you know if Dream is near.”

“I see Hafu and Steve directing Tubbo away from Dream,” Talia murmured. “DK, is there anyone around Dream?”

“Not anyone who I can spot,” the other squinted, and continued, “But there’s an orange guy nearby. Actually, I think that’s Fundy.”

“Fundy?” 5up perked up. “Leave him to me; I can get him further away.”

“Didn't you say you wanted to get first dibs on Dream, though?” Peter asked.

“Well yes, but guys can get the threats over with first,” 5up said, his eyes trained on Fundy’s form below. “I don’t think I could hold myself back from killing Dream first.”

“If you say so,” Talia slowly responded. She, Peter and DK snuck towards Dream as 5up slowly and sneakily went over to Fundy, who was still idly walking along the Community House.

He cleared his throat, and smiled as Fundy whirled around, tense, only to stare at him in shock. “5up?!”

“The one and only,” he grinned. “How have you been, Fundy?”

Dream hadn’t been having a good day from the start.

For one, two uninvited people had somehow managed to arrive on his server, and when he tried to teleport to them, he was unable to, so he was forced to run all the way to where their names were shown on the map.

Haaafuuu and StevesupticZ were both names he recognised from the Among Us tournaments he sometimes played in, albeit spelled differently. However, their association still didn’t explain how they managed to come onto the server in the first place, especially not when he made sure to lock it to private and whitelisted.

And just when he was a few blocks away from the two players, he was knocked unconscious. After that, he woke up tied to a chair in the middle of a stone room, possibly underground. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t break out of his restraints. And to make matters worse, his admin commands weren’t working.

There was a note stuck to the front of the room when he woke up. It simply read, ‘Red, Orange and White send their regards XOXO’.

“So, you finally woke up,” a voice spoke up. Dream tensed up, staying still. “Hmm… what do you remember, Dream-Was-Taken?”

The last thing he remembered was three people ambushing him while he was trying to get to the uninvited newcomers. Three people… who were appearing in his vision.

“ _You_.”

Talia Mar grinned back, teeth a lot more sharper than he remembered them being. “Us.”

Peter Park and Dakotaz were both standing behind the woman dressed in black, both wearing brown and purple coloured clothes respectively. They also had knives clutched in their hands.

“You may not know what we’re here for, but that’s fine,” Talia said brightly. “We’ll make you realise.”

Dream had a sinking feeling that his already shitty day was about to become worse.

“And that’s how I got here,” 5up laughed, after making up a few lies about how he arrived, and why his joining message hadn’t showed up. “I kind of wandered around for a while before I spotted you, so I have a pretty good view of the whole of… what did you call this place again?”

“L’manburg,” Fundy supplied. “Or, well, New L’manburg, but we just call it L’manburg for history’s sake.”

“Ah, sounds cool,” 5up smiled as he walked with Fundy further away from Hafu and Steve. “We haven’t really talked in a while, have we?”

“I did want to call you for another Among Us tournament,” Fundy said. “But things just got so busy with everything around here, and the matters with Tommy…”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” 5up hummed sympathetically. “Must’ve been hard. I heard he was a nice kid.”

“5up, look at your communicator,” Janet’s voice came from the communicators, low enough that Fundy didn’t seem to notice anything suspicious. Instead, he simply looked around in mild confusion.

“Hey, 5up, did you hear that?” he asked distractedly. “I thought I heard something…”

“I didn’t hear anything; might’ve just been an ear bug or something,” 5up said, quickly pulling out his other communicator to check the messages the others had sent.

_Sable Black: he is making me want to kill him._

_Penny Brown: Pink can you come over and do something?? I’m getting tired of his bullshit_

“The coordinates are 587, -3043, 33,” Janet whispered. 5up straightened up and hummed.

“I have to go,” he said, putting away his communicator. “But if you’d like, we could play a few games together soon?”

“Oh, sure!” Fundy beamed brightly. “What do you have to do, anyways?”

“Just some pest control, if the pest doesn’t do too much, I might be able to come back quicker,” 5up shrugged easily as he turned to walk away. “See you later, Fundy. I’ll text you the specifics later.”

“See you later!” he heard Fundy call back enthusiastically, and hid a smile behind his red scarf.

Fundy was such a great friend.

“There you are,” DK exclaimed. “Took you long enough.”

“Well, I had a friend I wanted to catch up with, don’t act like you never did anything similar,” 5up said. His expression darkened when he saw who exactly was tied to the chair. “Besides, it did help me get some semblance of control back.”

“So you were behind all of this, 5up?” Dream chuckled, despite being tied to a chair. The chains clinked lightly as 5up moved forwards.

“Depends on what you mean by that,” he said easily.

“Don’t try to play the fool, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” 5up responded. “But I can tell you this: you made a big mistake when you decided to manipulate Tubbo.”

“What?”

“Well, for starters,” he smiled, making sure his inhuman teeth were fully visible. “Us imposters are very protective over who or what’s ours, you know?”

5up found glee in the idea of killing. Call him insane, but imposters all thrived on bloodshed and murder. Fear was their sugar and confusion was their drug.

But not on their loved ones, though. Never on their loved ones.

So when he looked down and saw Dream staring up at him in fear and confusion? Well, he held no regrets as he opened his mouth — the one on his stomach, not his human mouth — and swallowed him whole. It would be fine anyways. He would respawn.

“Damn, you really went for it,” Peter whistled, looking over the body. “I don’t think Hafu will appreciate you messing up the plan, though.”

“She’ll get over it,” 5up replied idly, his stomach-mouth closing up once again. “Team Portal, is his data set?”

“The data’s fixed to that chair!” Ovilee yelled over their communicators. “He’ll respawn there soon enough.”

The four underground shared a chuckle as Dream’s body slowly faded into dust, which would soon be reforming in that exact chair, still bound by those chains.

Dream would respawn. And then they could start the real game.

_Dream was eaten by 5UP._

Tubbo stopped his tour for Hafu and Steve as he glanced at his communicator in shock and incredulity. “Wh- 5-cup?!”

Hafu cursed when she looked at her own communicator. “Goddamnit, he wasn’t supposed to do anything so early!”

“Hafu, did you say something?”

“Nope, sorry!” Hafu laughed. “But oh wow, I really didn’t expect 5up to…”

“Is that a death message thing on this server?” Steve asked. “To be, uh, eaten by someone?”

“Well, no, that’s why we’re all so shocked!” Tubbo exclaimed.

Below the death message, there were already several others replying to it.

_[TommyInnit: WHAT TEH FUCK]_

_[Technoblade: L]_

_[Ranboo: UHHHHHHH]_

_[ItsFundy: 5 UP????]_

_[ItsFundy: WHAT KIND OF PEST CONTROL IS THIS???]_

“We- we should go look for 5-cup!” Tubbo said. “I want to know how and why he did that!”

“I don’t know about that, Tubbo,” Hafu quickly jumped in, hastily trying to make sure the mission would go as planned. “I mean, what if Dream’s over there? You said that you and him were on bad terms, weren’t you?”

Another message popped up in the communicator.

_Dream was impaled by Dakotaz._

“DK?!” Tubbo gasped. “Wait… wait a second… Hafu, Steve, are you sure no one else came with you two?”

“Uh,” Hafu spoke up, but Steve beat her to answering.

“It was just the two of us,” he answered. “We really don’t know how the others got here! I mean, we thought they were busy!”

While Steve continued to stall Tubbo by giving him things to rant about, Hafu quickly got out her imposter communicator.

_Canary Yellow: Team dream what are you doing?!_

_Sable Black: dream said something bad about tubbo_

_Mulberry Purple: 5up just couldn’t take it and since he already started I get to do it now too!_

_Punch Pink: no regrets._

_Canary Yellow: fair enough. Save some for us, won’t you?_

“We should go look for 5up and DK!” Tubbo said, pulling Hafu and Steve along. “We need to ask them what they’re doing here. I mean, they’re just killing Dream for no reason!”

“But what if they do have a reason?” Steve didn’t budge. “I mean, there’s no like, text messages in the communicator or anything.”

“Relax, Tubbo,” Hafu told the younger gently. “I’m sure Dream’s just… playing with them. I mean, he is quite powerful, isn’t he? I’m sure he would’ve stopped them if he was in actual danger.”

At that, Tubbo finally relaxed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Exactly,” Steve patted Tubbo on his back. “Now come on! I heard you have a bee dome or something like that?”

Hafu and Steve made sure Tubbo wouldn’t be paying attention to his communicator, keeping him busy. Meanwhile, the chat continued to be filled with death messages.

_Dream was slain by TaliaM-a-r_

_Dream was eaten by PeterParkTeeVee_

“You see, the thing about us, Dream,” Talia crooned, sickeningly sweet. “Is that some of us have experience in making sure that our prey stays right where we want them to be. Isn't that right, 5up?”

“Absolutely, Talia,” 5up responded, humming lightly even as he sharpened his knife.

Dream stayed silent. The gag he had on made sure he was silent, anyways. None of the imposters wanted to hear his voice, or his thoughts about this. Especially not when they were almost done.

“Let’s finish this off quickly, shall we? If you even think about going anywhere near Tubbo or those he cares about again,” 5up said quietly. “We’ll give you the special treatment of what we do to crewmates who just don’t listen.”

Another pierce of his sting, and another message appeared in chat, with a slightly different effect to it.

_*Dream was impaled by 5UP.*_

_Dream has lost a life._

5up let his sting retreat back into his stomach-mouth as he stepped back from the bloody chair, Dream’s body slowly fading into dust. “Let him go and respawn back at his bed. We’ll let him live… for now.”

“The others are going to be so mad you didn’t save anything for them,” Peter chuckled as their group of four started walking out and back to the place of the portal. 5up rolled his eyes.

“Hafu and Steve got to spend a lot more time with Tubbo than we did,” he responded dryly. “And at any rate, Janet, Ovilee and Jorbs must’ve gotten some information from Dream’s data. Now let’s head back faster, I want to see Tubbo again.”

His imposter communicator chimed with a message.

_Sable Black: Yellow, Blue, get Tubbo to the portal. We’re done here_

“Tubbo, wait, stop,” Steve paused the younger in the middle of his sentence. Tubbo frowned.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked. “Or did something happen?”

“Well, you know how you wanted to go meet with 5up?”

“Yeah?”

“You can meet him now! Come on, I’ll lead you there.”

Tubbo found himself being abruptly pulled in a direction, with Steve ignoring his protests and noises of confusion, while Hafu assured him that nothing was wrong at all.

He stumbled as he saw a portal sitting in the middle of a forest clearing. He did brighten up, though, when he saw who was standing in front of it.

“5-cup! All of you!” Tubbo shouted when the group got closer to the portal. 5up smiled fondly as the younger ran up to him for a hug. 

“Tubbo!” he replied, just as enthusiastically, hugging him back tightly. “It’s good to see you again!”

“What happened to Dream?” Tubbo pulled back to look up at him with a frown. “He died so many times. Was everything okay?”

“Oh, everything was fine,” DK laughed heartily. “Don’t worry about it, Tubbo. He won’t be bothering you anymore.”

“And if he does bother you, you tell us, alright?” Hafu ruffled the younger’s hair. “We have to head out now, Tubbo, but we’ll come back if you want us to.”

“Oh,” Tubbo murmured disappointedly. “Well, maybe we could play a game of Among Us later? When I’m done?”

The six imposters all shared a fond look. “Sure, Tubbo,” Steve agreed. “We’ll play with you.”

“Say goodbye to Fundy for me, won’t you?” 5up smiled as one by one, his friends all entered the portal. “We were going to have a friendly game date.”

“Sure!” Tubbo smiled, clueless to what had been going on with Dream for now, his excitement at getting to see his friends again pushing away the thought about Dream for now. “Goodbye, 5up!”

**Author's Note:**

> should I add this to my villains series? hmmmm decisions decisions...
> 
> please go show love to every among us ytber in here they are very poggers :D also more people should write about the dynamic tubbee and 5cup have bc I think that’d be very cool (unless 5cup is uncomfy with fanfics in which case don’t do that, and if he is I’ll take this down). might private this bc I’m not sure w/ writing this now that I’ve actually written it, but I did promise, soo
> 
> once again, I don’t mean to offend anyone by writing this. I know these kinds of fics can be controversial and a sensitive point, so I’m genuinely sorry if I’ve overstepped any boundaries on accident.
> 
> uh hope you enjoyed?


End file.
